1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock device which can easily lock any bottle to prevent unauthorized children and adults from using it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intending to lock any bottle to prevent unauthorized persons from using it, my prior invention Household Safety Lock, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,634 disclosed a bottle lock device. It includes an open ended cylindrical connecting part with screw threads and a ditch on its interior surface, another connecting part casted to the bottle with same screw threads and a ditch on its exterior surface, a fixing pin for preventing movement of both connecting parts when they are engaged, and a cylinder cap with a regular lock. This lock device can lock many items not only bottle. But each item needs to be casted or added a screw threads connecting part on it. So its usage is limited. The instant invention discloses a bottle lock device on the same principle but using a chuck device instead of the screw threads connecting parts. Any locked bottle no longer needs to be casted or added a screw threads connecting part. The problem is solved.
Industrial chuck device and keyless chuck device of the electric drills are well-known, for quick and easy bit changes. An outer movable turning ring with screw threads on its interior surface makes three movable screw threaded bars forward to hold the bit, or backward to slip the bit. There is not any lock device in chuck device to stop turning of the outer movable turning ring. So its usage is limited. The instant invention discloses a device to stop turning of the outer movable turning ring of chuck device. There are two groups of holes located separately on outer turning ring and inner fixing ring. Two holes of different groups may form a joint ditch. A fixing pin will cross the joint ditch to prevent any movement of outer movable turning ring. Although the instant invention still uses a chuck device to hold the bottle, the chuck device is not the same one of the prior art.